


The Place At The End of the Galaxy Where Crossovers and Multiverses Meet

by aviva_aviva



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: Different unfinished crossover stories. Here for archive purposes.





	1. Mutant Tony: Clint Rescue (Avengers, X-Men)

Clint was looking up in the ceiling. He knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to break him. None of the sides trusted him now. Not SHIELD, not Hydra. Or SHIELD was afraid what had changed, and Hydra did not want to risk themselves outing out to save him. He knew it would ended up like that.

He knew that with Phil gone, only Natasha might actually be interested in saving him. He was surprised that she did not come yet. Did she not know, what are they doing? Or was she going through the same thing.

At this thought, Clint could feel his heart bounce in speed, but he quickly forced it down again. The rest of his body did not move and did not give any indication of his thought. He was too well trained, by both Hydra and SHIELD.

By the amount of food they had left him, they wanted him to be alone for at least a week or two. And it was three days at minimum. Not that he could look forward to what will happen afterwards.

She heard the door getting unlocked and he looked towards it. He sat up on the bed. How could have been? Natasha? Or did SHIELD wanted to try something else?

When the doors opened and he saw the person on the other side of the door, he was surprised. He never expected him to come here. Did SHIELD ask him as an interrogator? But he doubted that SHIELD would have just taken it in stride.

He signed with one open hand towards him. Tony looked impatient. But he was looking in his direction.

Clint was confused, but he is not going to look the gifted horse in the teeth. Even when he was sure that he might regret it later. He stood up and walked towards Tony.

Tony had already turned as soon as Clint stood up, walking all the way through the maze, like he would have know it where he was going. But as far as Clint was remembering, they were not taking the direct road.

“Do you even know where are we going?” Clint asked, as he went to walk next to Tony.

Tony tapped his left ear with his finger. Clint looked and he realized that he is having a listening device in his ear. Clint was confused, but Tony did not elaborate. He did put his fingers to his lips.

What he was surprised at was, that they did not see a living soul in this corridors. Sure it was the long road, but still, there should have been somebody there.

Tony suddenly stopped and he grabbed Clint’s arm and pushed him to the corridor next to them, and into the first room. He closed the doors behind him.

They waited like that for a minute, then Tony opened the doors again, and they were going forward.

Clint was starting to feel uncomfortable. They had taken his hearing aids, when they left him in the cell. They only gave them back, when they wanted to interrogate him. He realized that Tony was not only listening to the help in his ear, but also he could hear if somebody is coming. He could not.

They took a sudden turn a couple of more time, returning to the original path a couple of minutes later. Clint was surprised that Tony appeared to be capable of hide from the whole SHIELD.

They came close to the entry, and Clint could see three guards standing there. He was trying to find a way, that he could incubated all of them. He could probably done it without them sounding the alarm. As long as they did not start the searching protocol.

Tony looked like he did not care in the world and started to walk towards them. Clint grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

He was surprised when he realized that Tony was surprised by that. He seems to be concentrating on something, and he just push him out of it.

Tony glared at him, then rolled his eyes. He pulled his arm back, and walked to the security guards. He then turn around himself, but they did not react. Like he was not there.

Clint decided to follow him. He could still stop all of them and run away. But they looked right at him, and did not react at all. No hello and no stopping him.

Clint felt so uncomfortable, that he just walked in a brisk manner outside, Tony following him.

After they came to the forest, Tony poked him in a shoulder and pointed in the other direction. Clint had nothing to lose, so he followed.

They walked about a kilometer, and Tony made them hide in a bush a couple of times, so that they did not find them. Clint did not know why they hided, when the guards had no reaction, but also he was surprised that SHIELD agents, there were also some high level agents there, did not find them.

They arrived at the highway and Tony pulled himself up, Clint following him. As he looked down, there was nothing there.

By the time they came down, he could see the car pulling over, with Pepper and somebody else in it. Tony waved at them and went inside. Clint followed and went to the shotgun position in the car. It was the only position still empty.

After a couple of dozens of kilometers, the car pulled over again and Clint did not recognize the house. But he guessed that Tony could rent any house in the world that he wanted. Or at least the ones that money and influences could rent out.

Tony on his group went inside. Clint followed. Stark broke him out of SHIELD prison, so he as hell is going to find out why. And if there are any strings attached. Trust Stark to forget to mention that part.

As he came inside, he realized that the room is well lit and specious. It is something he imagined Stark to own, not just rent. He looked at the sofa and sat down. There is no way that he is going to sit on his politeness.

Tony rolled his eyes, and went to retrieve something. So did Pepper. The third guy, the one that Clint still did not know who it was, sat down as well.

Tony came back in a minute, followed by Pepper who was having a drink with her. It appeared to be a jar go juice and four glasses.

Tony on the other hand, had a small box in his arms. He threw the box to Clint, who looked at Tony in surprise.

Tony looked at Pepper, and took a glass from the table, where Pepper left it. He gulped the whole glass, then took another.

Clint stopped looking at him, and looked inside the box. Then he looked at Tony, who just glanced at him, then made a small curve like movement toward his torso, with his hand turned upward.

Clint blinked, then he touched his chin with flat hand and made a opening move with it, as he grinned. He should have known by now, not to underestimate Tony Stark.

He took the hearing aids from the boxes and put them on. As he put one on, he could hear Tony and Pepper talk about how she does not like him to put himself in danger and him how he needs to do what is right. The third one was just quiet.

He put the second one in as well. He was surprised they fit so well and that they were calibrated just the way he needed it. But he is not about to look at gifted horse in the teeth.

Tony turned to him, just as he was finishing. “Done?”

Clint nodded. Tony had an impeccable timing.

Tony looked around. “Pepper, Happy, Clint.” He pointed at each of them.

Clint would have liked some more explanation, but he still nodded to Pepper and Happy.

“So, what now?” Clint asked. He really wanted to know, why the had broken him out of prison.

And he did not like to beat around the bush. He wanted answers.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Be careful. If I hear again, how you almost died, I promise that I will haunt you in the afterlife.” She turned around after that and left.

Happy stood up and nodded to Tony, then left after her.

Tony looked after them for a while. He had that wishful face on him. But it did not look tat serious. Not for the first time Clint asked himself, how much does he actually knows about Tony Stark.

Tony turned back to him and sat down, taking another glass of juice. Clint taking suit and realizing that it seems to be freshly squeezed. Not something that he had a preference for not something he drank a lot. There is no a lot of time during mission or working to freshly squeeze the juice.

“What do you want to do now?” Tony asked. Clint realized that it is Tony’s answer to his previous questions.

Clint shrugged. He had no idea. Not like there were a lot of people that he even had. Maybe Natasha, and that is all. No group to be faithful to either. Especially after…

“Don’t know. Did not really think I needed to think about it.” He tried to joked with his imprisonment. But it was not that funny. He would prefer to be free and think about it than not.

Tony did not laugh. Clint guessed that he did not find it funny. Considering the people around him, maybe he is too full of humor like that.

“Why did you save me?” Clint asked. Natasha did not come, but Tony did. He wanted to know why. What he wanted to know even more was why Natasha did not come, but he doubted that Tony knew.

“You are part of the Avengers.” was Tony’s reply.

Clint blinked. For SHILED, the Avengers Initiative was something Nick Fury did to occupy Coulson. Sure he believed it was a good idea, but without Coulson running would be unproductive. There is no way that SHIELD will keep supporting the Avengers.

But he guesses that for Tony, maybe even Bruce, the situation was different. Maybe even Steve and Thor would be interested. That is most of the Avengers already. And if nothing else SHIELD would ask Natasha to join them just to make sure they would not do something too destructive.

“You can’t trust me.” Clint said.

Tony turned to him with a glare. He looked him up and down and Clint felt like he could see inside of him. Which was non-sense.

“I don’t care what allegiance you have, I trust you.” Tony said eventually, but his speaking was slow, like he weighed his every word.

“Allegiance?” Clint asked, as he put the glass down. The ones that capture and torture him or the ones that would not save him, lets they risk revealing themselves.

“SHIELD, Hydra… it is all the same for me.”

Clint moved quickly and he had Tony pined down underneath him. There was nobody that knew about his allegiance to Hydra. Or at least supposed allegiance. What was Tony doing?

Then he realized that he outed himself. But Tony to be even taking a guess like that means that he already knew a lot.

The next moment he could feel the depression taking hold of him and him getting weaker. He willed himself to be strong, but he was fighting a losing battle. A couple of seconds later, Tony could easily pushed him away, as he stood up.

Tony looked at him in indifference and Clint just wanted to be alone. There is no way that there is anything good on the world. Coulson dies and Natasha don’t like him. There is nothing to live for anymore.

Just as quickly as the emotion came, it also left. Clint blinked away the last part of them, as he realized inside of him, that he was just attacked by the empath.

So either Tony is empath, which is not very likely, or he employes one and he trust him, which is even less likely. He sat up, his arm on his leg and looked up at Tony. “I guess you are also hiding things from people.”

“Not that anybody would believe if you told them.” He said.

“You asked me what now.” Tony started. He waited until Clint nodded. He apparently did not like being ignored. “I just want to put another piece on the board. Simply because I think you will do me more good than bad.”

“If you are wrong?” Clint asked.

“I am never wrong.” was Tony’s confident reply. He then pointed to the nearby drawer. “There are finances for a first couple of days in there, a couple of cloths.” He pointed to the wardrobe. “The copy of your bow is in the there. I made some improvements. But I could not get the original one.” He then shrugged. “Any questions?”

Clint stood up to look at the bow that Tony pointed out. He put the arrows on his back and took one and fired it. It went right next to Tony’s head and ended up in the wall on the opposite side. He tired the string again.

“Nice work.” He said as he put the bow back on his bag along with the arrows. He also took both guns in there. He then looked at the arrow that was there.

“You really believe that Avengers still exist?” He asked.

“Of course they do.” Tony said. “When we are needed, w are all going to be there.”

Tony waited a couple of more seconds, then turned around to leave.

Clint looked up. “And Tony?” Tony stopped as he titled his head back to listen, but did not turn. “Thank you. For everything.”


	2. Mutant Tony: Meeting Erik (Avengers, X-Men)

One day she arrived in Tony’s office. She was used to him not being here, what she was not used to, that in the locked office, she found a person reading a book.

As she opened the doors, he looked up and she had the feeling that he was trying to figure out what she was doing here. While he looked like he belonged there. Even though Pepper did not see him while working for Tony for two months.

“Can I ask what you are doing here?” She sounded polite. She got really good at keeping on her feet. Working personally for Tony Stark lead to some side effects like that.

“I am waiting for Tony.” He said failure. “The question is, what are you doing here?”

“He is not here.” She said, as she went to the nearby table to pick some papers. “I am his executive personal assistant.”

He smiled, as he looked her up and down. “Lasted a week already?” He was mocking. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Two months actually.” She said, a little harder than she originally intended. “And you are?”

“Just an associate.” He said.

Tony then came to the room, the doors flew open. Pepper still did not know, how he managed to do that. “Pepper, you are here.”

He then turned to Erik and smiled at him. “And you are early. Way early.”

The person looked at the watch on the wall and thought about it.

“Not fair.” Tony exclaimed and she came closer and gave the newcomer a hug. He was smiling.

There was a thump behind her and she realized that the doors closed. There was nobody there and they were massive doors. They can’t just close by themselves.

“Pepper. Pepper.”

Pepper turned around as she saw Tony and the newcomer standing there. Tony looked at her worried, and the other one looked smug.

“Pepper, meet my old friend Erik.” He looked like he is proud of him. For some reason. Then he turned to Erik. “Erik, meet Pepper Potts, my new assistant.”

Pepper came closer and extended her hand. “Virginia Potts. Pleasure to meet you.”

“The same.” he said.

As she looked at him, she realized that he somehow seems familiar, but she could not for the love of her realize why. Like she would meet him long ago or in the picture.

“What brings you all the way here?” Tony asked Erik as he looked like it just came Christmas. He looked happy.

The call then came and Stane wanted to talk to him, so Tony apologized and left.

Pepper wanted to excuse herself, without putting too much attention to herself. But as she tried to leave the room, she noticed Erik looking at her.

“You said you stayed two months, right?” he said. She turned to look at him.

“Yes?” she asked. She was confused as to why this is important. So that comment was not just to make fun of her?

He looked at her some more, the shuddered. “I take you you have not meet Charles yet?” he said.

Charles? Who the hell was now Charles? She never even heard of him. She shook her head.

“It is just, when you meet me, Charles and Jarvis.” He added. “They you are a keeper.”

“So that is two out of three?” She said. She never heard of any of that from Nika.

He nodded. Then Tony came back.


	3. Inside my Cross (BBC Sherlock, Avengers)

John was sitting in the coffee shop alone, as he was reading the book. There was nobody next to him. There was a pot of the white tea in front of him, still steaming from the cup with some tea inside as well. He changed the page, his look intense on the plot of the story.

Natasha was sitting on the rooftop, having a rifle pointed at him. She was smiling as she looked at him through the rifle, not moving even though the pose was getting uncomfortable. But she had been sitting there for quite some time, and did gave no indication of moving.

John stood up and smiled as the blonde woman and a black haired man walked to him and the man put the hand on his shoulder. She was having a child in her arms and was rocking him up and down.

John seems to exchange a couple of words with him, his exasperation clearly seen. But it was fond exasperation, not something that that he would be really annoyed by. He drunk the last cup and tried to check if there was some more tea in the pot, but there was none.

The black haired man rolled his eyes, as he waived his hands around, trying to convince him of something. He looked impatient, like there is no time for something to happen. That they were already late for something. But it was too far away for lipreading.

The woman put the baby girl into John hands, as she stood up to find the waiter. John looked at the baby and he made a couple of childish noises. He was always the one that was good with children. Surprisingly as it was.

As she came back, she took the baby from John and said something with a smile, getting a response. John waived them first, and they walked in front of him, the man turning to look at him from time to time.

As they exited the tea shop, the black haired man managed to call the taxi in under a minute. It seems to be really quick, and he just entered it, not really carrying. The woman followed.

Before John entered the taxi, he looked up, with a confused face. Natasha was convinced that she was well hidden, and that there is no way they will be able to find her. She was sure she would not even be seen from down there.

Even so he looked in the right direction, even in the right height and Natasha’s pulse quickened. But she still did not move. John just looked at there, like searching for something, for a couple of seconds.

Then he startled and he looked at the taxi, entering it as well, and the black taxi car drove away.

Natasha put the rifle back into her bag with a great precision, and stood up with the bag on her shoulder.

She felt the mobile phone vibrating in her pocket and she checked, seeing a message from Clint as to her being late. She answered that she is going to be there soon and left the building, no trace of her left.


	4. The APTX Murder Investigation (BBC Sherlock, Detective Conan)

“Mike, Molly.” he said, as he entered the pathology laboratory. “Molly, I know it is a weird request, but could you bring somebody out for me?” he asked, as he turned to her.

“Bring somebody out? As in a corpse?” she asked. “Did Sherlock asked you to do this.”

“A superintendent that I know.” said John. “He wants to test a theory and for some reason don’t want his forensic team to do it.”

“I guess he is finally starting to rub on you as well.” Mike said, as he stood up. “I will let you with it.” he make his goodbyes and left the room.

Molly brought the last victim from the cold storage, and she watched as John was getting the same intense look, that Sherlock usually got during investigating. He looked over the bruisings and the point of injection. Nothing unusual.

“You think I could take some of the blood?” asked John, as he looked at Molly.

She nodded and brought him all necessary equipment, making sure to also note everything that he was doing, in case there is going to be additional enquiries in this course. Plus, it was one she had yet to start working one.

John thanked her, and she willed it back. Then she followed him, interested in what is he going to do.

She was surprised that he first diluted some of the sample in water, then started to do chemical tests on it. They were all normal. He narrowed his eyes, but then he pulled the blood testing kit. The person had a 0 blood type.

John looked up. “Would you mind checking on file what blood type was the victim?” he asked.

“Why?” Molly asked, but she went and found the file. She leafed through it and stared. According to the file, the person was AB blood type. She came and looked again at the test that John preformed. “That was his blood?”

“So it changed.” said John. He than took another test and checked the acid in the blood, and then he used another one to check for the blood sugar. The acid level was normal, but there was a lack of blood sugar.

John took the phone from his pocket and texted Sagaru about the recent development. He then sat back, as he thought about it.

“But how is this possible? People don’t change their blood type upon dying.” Molly looked surprised. “And no people would survive with so little blood sugar in their blood.”

“You are right.” John said. “There are a couple of explanation, but I have eliminated all but one.” He looked frustrated, as he tapped with his fingers to the table. He did not look at her.

Molly put the file down. “You don’t like the results.” she said. She sat down next to him. “They scare you.”

John stood up and started to walk around. He then leaned on the table, taking deep breaths.

Then the doors open, Lestrade and Sherlock coming the the scene in front of them. John turned to them and smiled. “I knew you will want to see the body.” said John.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but then he seems to have forgotten about it. “Hardly hard deduction, John.”

“Never said it was.” he countered, the depression that was visible just a couple of seconds ago was not there anymore.

Sherlock looked at the body, trying to see anything, but not seeing anything. He then waived to John, that looked around. “The bruises were from falling, and there is most probably the injection point.” He looked around, trying to see something more.

Molly looked from Sherlock to John. Lestrade noticed John slowly shaking his head, and Molly looking down. He noted that down. This case seems to be more something John is going to get involve than Sherlock, But John is not really connected to solving crimes the same way Sherlock is.

“Nothing makes sense.” Sherlock said, as he looked at the body again. “The injection has to cause heart attack, but there is nothing indicating that it does.”

“I will send you an autopsy report when I finish.” said Moly and rolled back the body. “Hopefully there is going to be something useful.”

Sherlock was desperate and he left the room. Lestrade tried to follow, but then he noticed Molly coming closer to John.

“Why don’t you want Sherlock to find out?” Molly said, as she grabbed his arm.

John was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then he looked at her. “I don’t care what he finds out from your tests. Show him whatever you want.” he then asked her arm from his. “It is just…” he shook his head, trying to concentrate. “It is nothing. Just forget what you saw.”

He then left the room, Lestrade pretending to have not heard anything, as they went after Sherlock to see what to do now.

Lestrade got a call, and he excused himself, and Sherlock and John were left with flagging the cab down.

They were driving in silence, when Sherlock suddenly said, still looking outside: “You know something about the case you are not sharing.”

John looked at Sherlock, but was quiet. Sherlock looked at him in interest and surprise. “You are. But you still won’t tell me. Why?”

“Because if I am right, there are only two possible culprits. One of the is me.” John said, as he looked back out. “I refuse to believe that she would do that.”

“Mary?” Sherlock asked, just to be sure.

John laughed. He really laughed at the question. “Thank got, no. Nobody I had seen in years.” but there was a small smile on his face.


	5. The Scientist with a Gun (BBC Sherlock, Detective Conan)

“Hakuba.” she was confused as to why he corrected her. “Why do you need John?”

Hakuba sighed as he put the file he had under his hand down on the table. He looked at it for a couple of seconds then looked at Sally. “He is still the best biological anthropologist that I know.”

“He is a doctor, which for your information is not the same as biological antropolgist.” Sherlock said, but there was still interest and some small part of suspicion on his face. “Get your facts strength first.”

“But before he become a doctor, he came from the biological anthropology.” Hakuba said. Then he murdered to himself. “Not that he likes to talk about that period of his time.”

All of them look interestingly at Hakuba. There was a time of John’s life that he did not like to talk about? But the superintendent Hakuba knew about it. Or at least he seems to know something that they did not.

“But I will came at other time.” Hakuba said as he left the room. leaving the file with him.


	6. John’s Skyfall (BBC Sherlock, James Bond)

John entered the room, that he was currently living in. He wished that he would have remembered to to put the gun closer to the doors, not in the box under the bed. He walked closer, listening to the breading of the person there.

“I noticed that you noticed me already, John.” said the male voice.

John’s body sagged in relief and he had to lean on the wall. He turned on the light and he saw the face of his brother. The same brother that had left them grieving for his death again.

That same brother brother had a photo in his hand, the one with him and Mary, that was usually placed in the living room.

John also noticed the bottle in James hand, the wet clothes that he had on himself and sighed. He was tipsy after drinking out with Lestrade, so he was not sure he is really sober enough to be the voice of reason. He hoped he could be.

“Take a shower, already.” said John as he took his way to the kitchen. “Unless you came back from the dead just to die of pneumonia or something worse.”

John was preparing two cups of hot cacao. Both of them needed something their system, plus it gave his hands something to do. He then took the cover and a pillow from the drawer and put it on the sofa. He also brought one of his pyjamas. He than sat down, starting to drink his cacao.

James came back, draped in one of John’s bathrobes, that were too small on him, but James did not seems to mind. John could see the remainder of the shoot wound on James’ collar. He guessed that it was not the only wound that was not sufficiently healed. The wound got hidden when James sat down.

John pushed one of the cups into his hands, and glared at him. James looked at the cup in his had in distrust.

“Cacao?”

John nodded, as he looked like he tried to make holes in James’ head with his look.

“Really, cacao?” James asked again.

“Something wrong with cacao?” John asked.

“It’s cacao.” James said, as he pointed to the cup. “Don’t you usually make tea?”

John blinked. “I don’t make tea that frequently.”

Now James looked at him in disbelief. “You need reality check.”

“And you need sugar.” John said, as he continued looking at him. He nodded with satisfaction, as James started to slowly sip the cacao in his hand.

James did not seems to be hurt, nor sick, just tired. He noticed that he is favouring his nondominant hand, because of the old wounds that he saw just before. But there is nothing that he could help with, especially tipsy.

“Your girlfriend?” asked James, as he looked at the picture that he had in his hands before.

John took the picture in his hands, a small smile in his face. “Yes. We work together.”

“A doctor?” James asked.

“A nurse, actually.” John said, as he put the picture back. “She is great.”

“I see she is good for you.” James said, taking another sip of his cacao. “You look great together.”

John narrowed his eyes. He glanced back at the picture, and then concentrated on the James’ face. “She is not a terrorist, right?”

“She is not a terrorist.” James said with a depan face. “Nor she ever was.”

John relaxed again. “I would hate repeating that experience.”

“Why don’t you have our picture anywhere?” James asked, as he looked around.

“And you would be all right with it?” John asked with surprise.

James shuggered. But John knew that he would mind. Too risky.

John yawned. He really was sleepy. “Need anything else?” asked John, as he looked at James.

He was looking at him with interest, but his eyes were soft, unusual for him. He then grinned. “Do you have any pyjamas in my size?”

“Why would I have them?” asked John, as he drunk the rest of his cacao. Then he took both of their cups and the bottle of whiskey that James had been drinking. “Get some sleep, James.” he said as he left the room.

But he could still hear a muffled reply from the living room: “Yeah, yeah, doctor.”

***********

The next morning, John looked at sleeping James’ face. He paused as he went and make breakfast. He was joined just as he was finishing making the meal. He put the plate in front of James and started nibbling on his own toast, as he sat down. He also took a sip from his cup of coffee.

There were eating like that is silence for a while. John finished first, as he took his plate to clean it. “You still need to get the shrapnel out.” he said. “Whoever gave you medical help, was not very skilful.”

John turned around just as James was rolling his eyes, as he took another bit of the bacon. “Not every one of us can be a medical doctor.”

John continued to look at him, his hands crossed in front of him now. He could see James becoming just a tiny but uncomfortable, but it would be hard to see for anybody but his brothers. James looked away.

“Any plans for today?” asked John, as he went from the room and brought back the first aid kit, that he was having in his bathroom. He looked at James in expectancy, as James removed the upper part and John started to work on removing the shrapnel.

“I have meeting with M. She needs to clear me for active duty, before allowing me back on the field.”

They discussed the pros and cons of different scenarios, and John volunteered to get some clothes for James, but was refused.

James took the shrapnel parts that John got from him. He was preparing to leave. James turned back to John, and wanted to say something, and he started: “About your new girlfriend… never mind. Doesn’t matter.” John looked at him in a weird way, but when no answer was forthcoming, he waived him away, as he left the house. Then he hurried through the house. He was already late for his work.

***

Later that day, he was talking to Mary, when he got a message on his phone. He laughed at the joke that she had just told him.

The message was from a unknown number and it said: “Cleared for duty.”. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but also smiled at the text.

“Should I be jealous?” asked Mary, but she was saying that is a joking way. “It seems like you are cheating on me.”

“Not a fan of incest.” said John, as he pocket his phone. “Just a good news.”

“I am glad.” she said, as she put him down for a kiss. He gladly joined her. If James was cleared for duty, than he could stop worrying about him.


End file.
